


Gravity Falls Original Lyric Collection

by shootingstarcipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: lyrics, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarcipher/pseuds/shootingstarcipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original lyrics relating to Gravity Falls, probably mainly from the perspective of BillDip. Some will be general and others will be connected to my own fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Wrong Side

Verse 1]  
Don't lecture me with morality  
I'll show you more than reality  
Let me in, kid, I can make your dreams  
More than you ever thought they'd be

[Bridge]  
Won't let you decipher me  
No, you don't have a hope in Hell  
Of getting away alive  
You can't unravel me  
Even though I know you're gonna try  
Just be careful not to lose your mind

[Chorus]  
There's fire behind your eyes  
I could carve that mouth into a permanent smile  
You're on the wrong side of the war  
Mortality is such a bore  
Kid, stick with me, lend me your soul  
And everything you touch will turn to gold

[Verse 2]  
Leave your conscience in your wake  
Heaven only causes hearts to break  
Let me in, kid, for the devil's sake  
How much longer are you gonna take?

Bridge

Chorus 

Won't let you decipher me  
You're not getting away alive

[Verse 3]  
Voices burning at the back of your brain  
Not much longer 'til you lose your mind  
You'll be sedated, rehabilitated  
Sanity's overrated

Chorus


	2. Dimension

[Verse 1]  
Tell me what to do  
Gotta get away from you  
You pull me in like gravity  
I’m always a sucker for a mystery

[Bridge]  
But you gotta make up my mind for me  
None of this could have been foreseen  
Now I know, I know, I know

[Chorus]  
I threw my morals out the door when I saw you  
Tried to shut you out even though you get me through  
No point in getting into Heaven if you’re not there  
Make me forget all about the life I had  
There’s nothing better than this although you drive me mad  
Oh, what’s the point in this dimension  
When you’re a whole other world?

[Verse 2]  
You don’t know how to act  
I know I should care about that  
But you’ve got me under some kind of spell  
Feels like I’m riding on a carousel

[Bridge]  
You’re ruining my life for me  
I was happy without seeing the unseen  
Now I know, I know

[Chorus]

[Verse 3]  
I know you lost touch long ago  
But are our destinies really the same?  
Don’t wanna lose my mind like you want me to  
Don’t make me give up on you

[Chorus]  
You threw your morals out the door when they broke you  
Don’t shut me out, I’ll help you make it through  
You don’t believe in Heaven, there’s only Hell  
I know you try to forget about the life you had  
It’s not your fault you were driven mad  
Guess you can’t see the point in dreaming  
When your life’s a nightmare

And I can’t see the point in dreaming  
Now you’re my nightmare


	3. Trust No-one

Sunset, I can see you’re distressed  
But kid, don’t fret  
I can make all better  
It’s dark outside and you’re all alone  
So come in, settle down, make yourself at home  
I know you’re afraid but  
You can trust me, can’t you?

 

[Chorus]  
They said to trust nobody  
They’ll tell you to run away  
But you’ll wind up cold and bloodied  
Six feet under’s where you’ll be buried  
Unless you put your faith in me  
So trust no-one but me

 

Midnight, you’ll soon realise  
Everyone’s got their own disguise  
And I’m no exception  
It’s cold inside and I’ve got my own scars  
Even kids like us can still touch the stars  
I know I scare you but  
I can trust you, can’t I?

 

[Chorus]

 

You’ve been losing sleep  
I’m taking over your dreams  
Don’t you think you’re in too deep?  
And it’s too late now to turn your back on me

 

[Chorus]


End file.
